kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 163
Kyou's Secret is the 163rd chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Ou Ki and Hou Ken are in a stand off as they remember the last duel they had. Meanwhile Shou Bun Kun tells the story of Kyou. Shou Bun Kun and his army meets up with Ou Ki and his army. The former then sees a young women on a horse as then on of his soldiers say that is Kyou. He asks him if he heard the rumours of a female combatant that refuses to lose to any man. They thought that she has the be a beast of the women as they then see that she is pretty normal. As she is cute, the men are having ideas as then one soldier reminds them that one tried to flirt with her as he then died a terrible death caused by Ou Ki. Kyou parents where servants in Ou Ki household. It seems like she grew up watching Ou Ki which is ow she became such accomplished warrior. However some believe war should be fought by men and not by women as war is not a game. Suddenly they see the heads of the enemy general and vice general. Ou Ki says that she as done well. Shou Bun Kun then fights along Kyou as then she tells him to smash the right wing as he then tells to Ei Sei she was truly a prodigy of war. Two years later, the outbreak of the battle in Nanan in which Qin sacrificed many men. Shou Bun Kun is being called by Ou Ki. telling each other it is one loss after another. Although neither Shou Bun Kun or Ou Ki have lost as of yet. The latter then tells that general Kiriku has fallen. He then tells Shou Bun Kun that he is now Commander-in-Chief. He asks Shou Bun Kun to take his unit and accompany Kyou unit. He tells once he takes the mantle of chief, he won't be able to move around as easily as before. Ou Ki asks him to protect Kyou. He tells that Kyou told him that the reason she can act so reckless is because you where there to follow up. Then he tells there is another important matter to discuss. King Sho enjoys war so much that he often sets out to visit the front lines. This isn't anything new and has been going on for a while. When out men set out to wage war in the fields, there exists another fierce struggle hidden on the inside. He tells of the Royal Harem. A castle which houses the thousands of palace girls dedicated to serving our king. Inside the harem, there exist a constant power struggle over the issue of inheritance. Especially due to out king's constant absence from the royal capital. The harem which is forbidden to all men apart from the king, has devolved completely into a hideous and lawless territory. Shou Bun Kun asks why he is talking about the harem. He tells that in the harem, powerless girls who have caught the favour of the king are mercilessly slaughtered and there baby's with them. One day, a beautiful palace girl who was favoured by the king gave birth to a child. As she held the baby she birthed in her arms, she shed tears. Although these tears where not of joy, but of grief. As the daughter of a lowly soldier family, this woman had not a single supporter in the royal harem. She realised she couldn't protect that child. She used a peddlar to smuggle her baby to safety outside. That child was named Kyou. She ended up in Ou Ki household as apparently her mother happened to be the daughter of one of Ou Ki father war buddies. Shou Bun Kun then realises that she must be king Sho child. Kyou however doesn't know this either. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kyou flashback *Hou Ken *Ou Ki *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Sho mentioned Characters introduced *Chou Rai *Koku You Chapter notes *The history of Kyou is shown. *Kyou was one of Ou Ki retainers. *Kyou foster parents where servants in Ou Ki household. *Ou Ki tells about the Royal Harem. *There is a power struggle in the Harem. *Girls are being slaughtered in the harem along with there baby's who have caught the king favour. *Kyou father is king Sho. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters